


Burning Size and Frost Lightning

by Notsalony



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Foursome, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Rogue Sex, Threesome, Tumblr Prompt, bet sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len is enjoying the bumbling flirtations of two of the hottest men in Central City when the playful banter gets on Mick’s nerves and what could have been a threeway spills into more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crimson you just keep posting these things on your tumblr and I’ll probably keep on writing them as I get time. -smiles- I can’t help it. You keep posting things that inspire me.

“JESUS CHRIST JUST STICK YOUR DICK IN ONE ALREADY” Mick shouted, throwing his wrench down hard on the tool tray in front of him, turning around fuming at the three other men across the room.

“Excuse me?” Len raised an eyebrow. He’d been quite aware that Barry and Ray had been flirting with him for some time. He was also aware it had been a bit of a bet between the pair of them as to who stood a better shot at bedding the cold hearted thief. Not that he wasn’t acutely aware of a lot of things. But he’d been enjoying the attention and the stroking of his ego, not to mention his arms when Barry had gotten close enough earlier.

“You heard me good and well Snart.” Mick grumbled.

“Why pick just one?” Len had walked up behind and between the two scandalized super heroes and had a firm hand on each of their asses. “I mean, they’re both so lovely.”

“Because if you’d just fucking pick one maybe I could console the other and get my rocks off too tonight.” Mick slammed something down.

“Wait... You like guys too?” Barry stammered out.

“I like sex.” Mick replied crossing his arms and daring the young super hero to say something.

“Personally I’m more about the male on male variety.” Len smiled. “But we’ve been known to share from time to time...” He let that image hang in the minds of the two heroes.

“Well, if anyone cares I’m actually bi.” Ray offered up. “I mean don’t get me wrong, I love women... Tits are awesome... But sometimes...” He blushed stammering off.

“Oh you’re cute.” Len smirked. “I have a feeling you’re going to be babbling a lot once you get a cock in your ass. Tell me Doctor Palmer, am I right, do you babble during sex?”

“It... It’s been known to happen.” He blushed.

“Excellent. I can’t wait. What about you Scarlet, anything I should know about from your end?”

“ikindofvibrateeverywhere...” Barry stammered out, not looking at anyone.

“What’d he say?”

“I kind of vibrate everywhere...” Barry flushed as Mick and Len’s eyes met.

“Tell me Barry, have you had sex at all since you became the Flash?”

“only with myself....” Barry bit his lip looking up at Len.

“Well shit.” Mick commented dryly.

“I think we’re going to have to call your bet a tie, and get you both serviced tonight.” Len moved his hands up to their necks. “Because frankly I’m wanting to see just how much you vibrate in bed Scarlet, and Doc, I can’t wait to see what you babble on about with a good dicking. Mick you up for a swap and share?” He looked over at Mick.

“You start with the little one. I want to fuck the thoughts right out of the genius here.” Mick walked up to Ray, his eyes slowly raking across his body, undressing him with his mind until he looked Ray in the eyes and offered the fucking of a lifetime.

“Okay...” Ray’s voice breaking on the last syllable. He walked over to Mick feeling more then a little self conscious.

“Don’t worry Doc, we’ll be as gentle as you need. At first anyways.” Mick grabbed the back of Ray’s head and brought him in to a crushing kiss. “And then we’ll burn away any desire not to be on one of our cocks.” He smirked.

“Don’t start with out me Mick.” Len tipped Barry back and kissed him, dipping him low as he brought their crotches flush against one another. “What say you Flash?” Len winked as Barry struggled to get his breathing under control. Oh he wanted nothing more then to say something witty and funny but all that came out with a slightly pitchy voice.

“Yeah sure... Sounds fun...” Before he burst into a fresh blush.

“You hear that Mick. Fun.” Len smirked as he pulled Barry upright again,

“You have the bed, I’ll use the bucket seats.” Mick took a hold of Ray’s arm and walked him over to the seats they’d salvaged out of an old van sitting like furniture in the safe house. “You ever danced on a man’s pole before doc?”

“N-no...?” Ray gave a confused look.

“You’ll learn.” He smirked.


	2. Atomic Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray learns how to dance on a man’s pole from a fine, if fiery, teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can’t believe how many people have asked for more of this story. I guess three pages just wasn’t enough for you. -smiles- I hope you enjoy this.

“The shirt.” Mick sat back in the seat looking at Ray who blinked at him.

“What about it?” Ray looked down confused.  “Does it make me look kind of dorky?  I wasn’t sure about the color, the cut is kind of flattering but I...”

“Take it off.” Mick raised an eyebrow and Ray blushed as he pulled it up over his head.  Exposing the white undershirt he was wearing.  Mick reached out and stroked along Ray’s caller bone.  “That too.” Ray nodded trying to control his babbling as he pealed off the shirt that was a little tight like a second skin revealing his muscular chest to the room and feeling a little flush.

“Uh I’m not entirely sure what to do now... I mean... I have a feeling what’s coming.  I have watched porn before I just...”

Mick smirked and pulled in him to the circle of his thighs before leaning in and capturing his mouth while he held the nape of his neck in his large hands and controlled the kiss.  He pulled back when Ray’s lips were swollen from the kiss and his eyes looked slightly glassy.

“Wow........” Ray slowly came back to himself.

“Glad it takes more then a kiss to get you completely gone.  Just imagine what it’ll be like when we do that with my dick inside you.” Ray gave a needy nod as Mick pealed his own undershirt up and off.  He rarely work much of a shirt unless it was a thermal shirt over the olive colored under shirt.  He threw it near the pile of Ray’s cloths, letting Ray look at his chest covered in scars and burns as he reached out and tweaked one of Ray’s nipples.

“Oh wow... I should tell you those are really tender while I’m turned on....” Ray shuddered.

“Good.” Mick leaned forward and pulled Ray’s nipple into his mouth, nibbling at first but out right biting and tugging as he progressed, making Ray go from breathy moans to down right needy whimpers as he struggled to not cross the finish line with out Mick.  Mick pulled back as he noticed how close Ray had gotten.  “Direct line to your cock eh?” Mick smirked as Ray nodded.  “Useful.” He tweaked the nipple he’d been working on and Ray gave a shudder that looked like he was dangerously on edge.  “Your turn.” Mick sat back and Ray swallowed hard as he leaned forward and picked one of Mick’s nipples and began to tease it with his tongue and mouth, switching between lavishing it and suckling.

“Don’t be afraid to bite me Haircut, I’m not fragile.” Ray nodded as he began to use his teeth.  Working up on the pressure till he found something that made Mick’s breath hitch and eventually earned him a passionate growl.  “There you go.” Mick grinned as he pulled Ray back.  “My turn.” He savagely attacked Ray’s other nipple, getting a keening sound from the back of Ray’s throat as he started a continual babbling about science facts and historical figures and just random thoughts that entered his head as he tried not to cum.

“Damn we were close there.” Mick smirked, gripping Ray’s obscenely tented jeans.  “I’m torn between making you cum hands free in your jeans or having my hand around your dick when you cum.” Mick seemed to mull it over.  “So let’s compromise.” He held on around the shape of Ray’s basket and went back to the other nipple, biting, nipping, suckling, and listening to Ray babble on about nano technologies as he arched his back and Mick felt him swell in the jeans before he burst and started flooding them with cum, hot and strong and thick enough that it was oozing out the front of his jeans as he sagged against Mick who hadn’t stopped attacking his nipple.  Eventually when the noise Ray made sounded more like he was too sensitive to be touched Mick pulled back and supported his weight.

“Looks like you hadn’t done that in a while.” Mick observed.

“Was kind of dating and working up to it with Felicity, and then with Kendra... And I haven’t had sex in a really long time.” He blushed.

“That ends tonight Doc.” Mick got up and moved Ray across the bucket seats and undid his belt.

“I’m not sure I can...”

“You’ll go again.  Trust me.” Mick smirked.  As he opened the cum drenched jeans and exposed the boxer briefs that were so soaked with cum they were light a second skin.  He took a hold of the cloth covered cock in front of him and stroked it earning a whimper from Ray and Mick was marveling at the sheer size of it.  “You been holding out on us Haircut.” He chuckled.  “You better believe you’re going to be showing this off more often.” He pealed the boxer briefs down Ray’s thighs to his knees and pulled them and the jeans down in one go, taking Ray’s loafers with them.  Ray lay naked and proud before him and Mick leaned in and took Ray’s cock into his mouth.  The sensitive but still erect flesh quickly slid down his throat till Ray was almost fully in Mick’s throat.  Mick began to hum and bob his head making Ray struggle to hang on to anything as he began to babble again.  Talking about how great Mick was at this and wondering where he’d had the time to learn.  His mind was drifting onto any topic that he could hang on to to try and stay afloat in the sea of horniness he was becoming lost to.  Mick finally pulled off of him with an obscene pop before smirking up at him and stroking Ray’s dick.

“I spent a lot of time in juvey.  I learned how to take a dick and how to make it feel good.  And it worked for me in prison.  I knew how to get what I wanted and bend guys in to what I needed them to be to get me what I wanted.” He stroked Ray’s cock with more purpose.  And I know how to throw a fuck that’ll make a guy weak enough he can’t stand up the next day.” Ray whined at that.  “And that’s what I’m going to do for you Haircut, when I’m done you’ll be so wrecked you’ll have to tell Rip you can’t even use your legs.  Granted you’ll be calling from my quarters so I think he’ll understand why.” Mick smirked.

“I uh... Wow.  I’ve never.... I mean I gave a hand job once in collage on a dare.  And I might have owned a dildo once that I tried sucking on... I’ve never.... Not really.” Ray stammered.

“Did you like having your dildo up your ass?” Ray nodded. “Good.  You’re going to get something a lot more life like in a bit.” Mick chuckled at the way Ray’s eyes got big at that.  “Now, let’s see if we can make you forget your own name.” Ray started to ask what he meant by that but his dick was suddenly down to the root in Mick’s mouth.  Mean while Mick had found some kind of lube hidden under the seats and was working his fingers into Ray’s ass to open him up.  Quickly going from one to two fingers, and more.  Ray shuddered and begged, his mouth constantly moving as a steady stream of words fell form his mouth.  Odd facts and ideas peppered with encouragement and heartfelt love for what Mick was doing to his body.  He was so close to a second orgasm when Mick pulled off.  That wet pop as he pulled the swollen head out of his throat making Ray shiver with pleasure.

“Your turn.” Mick smirked as he stood up and shed his cloths, wearing just his jeans and jockstrap it didn’t take long for him to be bare ass naked.  His cock may not have been as big as Ray’s but fuck was it thick.  Ray wondered if he was loose enough yet to take something that size.  He looked up at Mick’s face with concern.  “Don’t worry Haircut we’re not getting to the main event just yet.  You’re going to have it in your mouth before you have it in your ass.” He smirked as he helped Ray up and sat down in the seat again putting Ray in between his legs.  “Lube’s directly below my ass.” Mick supplied as Ray sat there looking at his cock.

“Thanks.” Ray blushed, he hadn’t been sure how to ask.

“I’ve had enough guys to know they often want to put extra lube in themselves while blowing me to make it easier once I get in.  I suggest you try to get four of those fingers of yours in your own ass.  It’ll help.” He chuckled.  Ray nodded as he looked for the lube and found it.  He started slow on one finger only to find himself so well lubed and opened that he quickly went from one to three.  He sat there fingering himself looking out into space that he blinked as Mick chuckled and brought him back down to reality.  “You should try it with my dick in your throat.” Mick grinned and Ray nodded, letting his fingers fall from his dripping hole before he leaned in and took a hold of Mick’s dick and gave it an experimental lick.  From root to tip and back down, stopping at the head to lavish at the slit and the spill of precum that was pouring out pretty strongly from the tip.

Fuck was there a lot of precum.  It really helped lube up the overly thick slab of meat as he took more of it into his mouth, his mind not on the task as he thought about if he was ready for this, how to do it right that he nicked Mick with his teeth.

“Easy there Haircut.” Mick rubbed his fingers through Ray’s hair.  “I like the teeth, just not so early on.” He winked at Ray, causing him to blush horribly at him before trying to mumble with his dick in his mouth.

“Sorry.” Ray said finally as he pulled off.

“Naw, we’ll get there.  Just relax.” Mick smiled at him and leaned back enjoying the play of emotions across Ray’s face as he went back to work.  His mind trying to solve what was needed to make Mick happy.  Mick swore he could almost hear the gears turning in Ray’s head he worked and kept improving and changing up what he was doing.  He’d either gotten a lot of head or watched a lot of porn because he had some interesting ideas about how to go about the task at hand.  Mick swore a couple times and that quickly got him more of that and similar movements.  Soon Ray had about half of the thick meat in his throat and was struggling with it, his tongue pinned to the base of his mouth, almost of no use what so ever as he went up and down on Mick.  But when Mick suggested he go back to working on his own ass while his mouth was busy, stuffed with hot cock, Ray’s mind seemed to get lost.  Just trying to hang on to feelings and sensations it was almost all too much and he felt himself getting closer to the edge again.  He’d never taken this long on his own before.  He relished his own pleasure, but usually it was over pretty quickly and that was that.  And fuck if this wasn’t pushing buttons Ray didn’t know he had.

“Better see if you’re loose enough.” Mick chuckled, leaning over him and adding one of his one fingers to Ray’s four, making his throat go wide in shock and he suddenly found himself deep throating Mick’s dick.  Mick pulled back and smiled as Ray struggled to breath after having his throat so brutally invaded.  “Wasn’t ready for that.” Mick patted him on the back.  “But you’re good.” He smiled.  “We’ll just have to practice on the ship, a lot.” Mick winked at him before pulling him up and kissing him again.  He helped Ray get on his lap and they made out, the genius making little happy noises as he clung to Mick.  Mick growled and claimed his mouth before angling him and with one savage thrust claiming his ass with as much force as he had his mouth.  Ray’s mouth fell open in a gasp.  All those fingers had been so much, and in some way not enough but between his spit on Mick’s dick, the extra lube of two fingerings, and Mick having lubed up himself as well as his own natural leaking precum, it hadn’t been that bad sinking in.

Mick grasped his hips and thrust him down till Ray was fully seated on his cock and smirked at him before pulling him back down to make out with Ray as they slowly fucked.  This was the gentle part for Mick.  The slow and steady give and take of their bodies as they moved.  He wanted to work up to what he liked doing.  He wondered if Ray was going to be able to take it but as they built up and he could feel Rays’ cock harden and dribble precum down his abs he knew he was getting into it.  He started being a little bit more forceful with his thrusts, his upstroke harsher as it met Ray’s down stroke. The sound of their skin slapping together punctuated by Ray’s moans as Mick sucked on his throat.  High enough that he’d never be able to cover it with a shirt.  The whole team would know Ray got lucky, and if he had anything to do with it they’d know he’d been the one who did it.  He smirked as he pictured it growling on Ray’s throat as he fucked him harder, using his abs and the press of their bodies to jerk Ray off before he felt Ray spill all over him.  The shudders and gyrations taking him over the edge till he spilled in Ray as well.  Ray had another violent spasm and fell out of his grasp.  Mick caught him, still buried to the hilt inside him, his cock firmly against Ray’s prostate from this angle as he came.

“Haircut?” No answer.  “Ray?  You okay?”

“Who’s Ray?” Came Ray’s fucked out voice as he looked up at Mick with sleepy eyes.

“Good answer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frost Lightning is up next.


End file.
